


twinleaf town: fresh and free!

by sunyshorecity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Silent Protagonist, and dawn!yuta, and yukhei!barry, based on the opening events of pokemon diamond/pearl/platinum, starring professor choi minho! ur welcome, takes place in sinnoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyshorecity/pseuds/sunyshorecity
Summary: "Twinleaf Town: A small town with the fresh scent of new leaves in the air. It feels like a place where adventures start.Your own home and your best friend's house are located here."sicheng starts his new journey as a pokemon trainer with a little mix-up in between.





	twinleaf town: fresh and free!

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday olivia!! im sorry this was so late T_T truth is i actually had half of this done like a year ago but i just finished it up recently!!!!!
> 
> this is based off the beginning of pokemon diamond/pearl/platinum + i took most of the dialogue straight from the opening scenes thanks 2 a lets play xx much like the games sicheng is gonna be the silent protagonist and it'll follow his stream of consciousness!
> 
> ok that's all i think u need to know before reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA I LOVE UUUUU :D and shoutout 2 kronkdm luv u bitches

“....and that concludes our special report, ‘Search for the Red Gyarados!’ Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same channel!”

Sicheng watches the credits of the news report scroll by, completely in awe with the television program. That show was so amazing! Hopefully he can catch the new episode next week! They gotta find that red Gyarados, right?! How could a Gyarados even be red? Was it a shiny Pokemon? Sicheng didn’t know they existed! His head was swimming with thoughts of the mysterious water/flying type as he went downstairs to go say good morning to his mother, and he finds her sitting in the living room having a cup of tea. 

“Oh good morning, Sicheng!" his mother greets. "I didn't know you were awake already. Yukhei came calling for you a little while ago. I don’t know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency.” Sicheng rolls his eyes at the mention of Yukhei's name, eliciting a laugh from his mom. An emergency? Yukhei is so dramatic. “So, it definitely wasn’t an emergency. Well, you know how he is. Are you heading out to see him?” Sicheng nods as he slips on his shoes, then makes his way towards the front door.

“Bye honey! Tell Yukhei and his mother I said hello!" his mom calls. "Oh! Don’t go out into the tall grass! Wild Pokemon might attack you!” The door shuts loudly behind Sicheng just before she could finish. “If you had your own Pokemon it’d be okay, but…”

Sicheng made his way through Twinleaf Town, heading towards Yukhei’s house. Time to see what his neighbor wants. He raises his hand to knock on the door and一

THUD.

Leave it to Yukhei to bump into him and nearly knock him down as a greeting. Sicheng expects nothing less at this point in their friendship. Yukhei was a nice kid, really! He was usually just… all over the place. 

“What was that all about?!” The tall, clumsy teenager yells. Yukhei looks down to see Sicheng staring up at him pointedly, as if he was expecting something. Yukhei grins and waves at him. “Sicheng! Hey! I’m going to the lake! You come too, and be quick about it! I’m fining you one million won if you’re late!” And with that, Yukhei makes a mad dash towards the road, only to stop and run back into his house just before Sicheng could even start following him. “Oh crap, I forgot something!”

Yukhei swings his front door open and races up the stairs to his room, Sicheng following behind him at his own walking pace. “That boy, he just can’t sit still now can he…” Yukhei’s mom mutters to herself. Sicheng laughs, having overheard her, and greets the younger’s boy mom with a hello before going up to Yukhei’s room.

As he heads up the stairs, Sicheng could hear Yukhei going over what he needed to make his journey. “Gotta take my bag and journal too…oh! My phone! I need that.” Yukhei closes his bag and looks up at Sicheng who had just walked into his room. “Okay! Sicheng! We’re going to the lake! I’ll be waiting for you by the road. It’s a fine of TEN million won if you’re late!” He runs out of his room and down the stairs, calling out an obnoxious “BYE MOM!” before leaving. Sighing, Sicheng follows behind the younger once again at a walking pace, waving goodbye to Yukhei’s mother and politely closing the door before making his way to where Yukhei was waiting. If there was anything to describe Yukhei, it’d be a Growlithe. A fiercely loyal puppy, but still a puppy all the same. Sure, he’s not the same size as one—in fact Yukhei was the opposite of small, being quite tall and broad—but to him, Yukhei was most definitely a Growlithe.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Yukhei questions, tilting his head. Sicheng shrugs in response. Yukhei shrugs back at him, then suddenly claps his hands together. “Well anyways! You saw the news report that was on TV, right?! The ‘Search for the Red Gyarados?!’” Sicheng barely nods before the younger continues. “Well, that show got me to thinking! Ask me what it made me think of.” 

To Sicheng, it seems as if there were stars in Yukhei’s eyes. He felt as if he could never get a word into their conversations, maybe this would be his chance! Sicheng opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it again as Yukhei cuts him off.

“It made me think that our local lake probably has a Pokemon like that too!” Yukhei exclaims with a wide grin. Sicheng can't help but smile back, he knows he means well and Yukhei's happiness was contagious. “So that’s what we’re gonna do! We’re gonna find a Pokemon like that!” Yukhei put his hands on Sicheng’s shoulders and spins him to face the direction they needed to go. “Take the lead! To Lake Verity we go! Let’s find us a Red Gyarados!”

Sicheng lets out a laugh and the two set off to the lake, Yukhei continuing to babble on excitedly about the Red Gyarados among other things. Were they actually going to find a Red Gyarados? Probably not. Sicheng doesn't know much about Lake Verity—well other than the fact that it's just a lake—and he assumes Yukhei doesn't either. At least they're in the same boat. 

The two make their way towards the lake's entrance, but when they arrive they stumble across two other people standing in front of the lake, an older man and a boy who seemed to be about their age. "Hm? What's going on...?" Yukhei questions in a hushed voice. They aren't close enough to hear the conversation in full, but Sicheng can make out certain snippets of what they're saying.

"Professor Choi, there isn't anything unusual on the other side, either." the younger boy notes, looking out at the trees surrounding the lake. 

Professor Choi? As in, the Professor Choi Minho? The Professor who specializes in Pokemon evolution, the one who worked with Professor Lee Jinki in the Kanto region? Now Sicheng just _has_ to keep listening.

"...I may have been mistaken. Something seems to be different, but…" the professor replies, seeming to be in deep thought. The boy next to him nods in agreement, and frankly, Sicheng is even more confused and interested than he was before (as of maybe twenty minutes ago). Questions fill Sicheng's head as he shares a look with Yukhei (who seems to be as equally puzzled as he is) until the Professor claps his hands together, startling the both of them. "Fine! We've seen enough of the lake." Minho turns to face the younger boy and checks the watch on wrist quickly. "Yuta, we're leaving."

Oh so the other guy's name is Yuta? But why is he with the professor? And why does he have red hair?

Yuta nods and smiles at Minho. "Professor, how does it feel to be back in Sinnoh?" he asks. "I'm sure it must be exciting after being gone for four years and all."

"Feels nice to be back! Sinnoh holds many rare kinds of Pokemon. It should serve us very well in regard to our studies. But for now, I'm hungry. Let's head back for lunch." And with that, Yuta and Professor Choi set off towards the entrance.

Straight towards Sicheng and Yukhei. Shit.

"Excuse us! Let us pass please." Minho asks politely, a friendly smile gracing his features. How could anyone say no to him? Sicheng and Yukhei both move out of the way from the entrance, muttering quick apologies to which Minho says no worries to (what a kind man, Sicheng thinks).

Yuta follows behind Minho and stops to look at both Sicheng and Yukhei on either side of him. "Sorry," he apologizes. "We'll be on our way." He walks through the tree lined entrance of the lake, speeding up to catch up with Minho and Sicheng swears he's never seen someone that attractive before.

Shortly after the pair leaves, Yukhei goes back to standing next to Sicheng. "What was that about?" he asks. Sicheng truly has no idea, and clearly, those two had bigger Magikarp to fry. The name Yuta flies around his head, and at this point he's given up entirely on the mystery of the lake. Sorry Yukhei, but he has a new mission, the mystery of the red-haired kid with the professor!

...He'll come up with a better mission name later.

Yukhei faces the patch of grass in front of them, squinting to see something in it. Sicheng looks over at what he was trying to see, but is only met with dense green in his field of vision. Maybe we shouldn't go into the tall grass, Sicheng thinks to himself, heeding his mother's advice from earlier this morning.

"Hm? What was that? Don't go into the tall grass?" the younger asks. Oh? Did Sicheng say that out loud? Yukhei smirks, taking no heed of Sicheng's warning. "No problem, no problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokemon to come out." Yukhei grabs Sicheng's arm and drags him into the grass. "Besides, there's something in there that I wanted to see. Looks like there's something in there."

Before Sicheng can protest, he's following Yukhei into the tall grass his mother warned him NOT to go into (both their moms would kill them if they knew of this behavior), straight towards what appears to be a small brown briefcase. What was this doing here? That doesn't look like a Pokemon. Are there briefcase-shaped Pokemon? Sicheng supposes anything is possible nowadays. Maybe the professor would know.

"Huh? A briefcase? I guess those two people forgot it here. But what are we supposed to do with it?" Yukhei frowns and picks the brown briefcase up by its handle, glancing towards the lake entrance. "I suppose we could deliver it," he thinks aloud, "but who are they?" His eyes avert back down to the object in question. "I heard them say professor..." he murmurs, seemingly lost in thought.

There's a rustle in the trees behind the pair and suddenly there's two Starly heading directly towards them, screeching loudly as they flap their wings aggressively.

Sicheng had a feeling this would happen.

Yukhei lets out a surprised yell and drops the briefcase in his moment of shock. "Pokemon?! What's going on?!" Sicheng hears the click of the lock opening and looks down to see what the briefcase contained. Poke Balls?! They're in luck! He gets Yukhei's attention, sure enough, and the younger lets out yet another yell. "Look!" he exclaims. "These are Poke Balls! Let's battle using these!" Yukhei grabs a random one, not knowing which Pokemon is in what, and gestures to Sicheng. "So which one do you want then?"

He's really asking which Poke Ball he wants?! They have no time for this! Sicheng grabs the one closest to him, and presses the button in the middle. The ball enlarges and Sicheng throws it in the air, releasing whatever saving grace was inside. He didn't want to become Starly food today! Not when his mother can still scold him nearby!

Out from the Poke Ball emerges a Turtwig, and Sicheng feels his blood pumping. What does Turtwig know? He doesn't even know how strong this Turtwig is yet, but considering that it hasn't evolved yet, he's going to stick with the more basic moves. He racks his brain before calling out for the grass-type to use tackle, a safe bet. Every Pokemon knows tackle. It's like they're born with it.

The Turtwig lets out a cry before charging towards the Starly, hitting it head-on. Alright! This little guy knows what's up! Sicheng calls out for the Turtwig to use tackle again, but the Starly it's facing is quicker and retaliates back with a tackle of its own. Don't take that Turtwig! You're stronger than that little thing! Sicheng directs the Turtwig to use tackle, and the little green Pokemon brushes off its pain and hurdles towards the Starly.

It's a direct hit!

The Starly faints and Sicheng cheers, kneeling down to be closer to Turtwig. The grass-type turns around and lets out a happy cry, and Sicheng grins widely and pats its head. Although, he feels a little bad for just letting the exhausted Starly just lay there injured like that.

...Eh, who cares. Sicheng just won his first battle EVER!

"Whoa!!!" Yukhei exclaims, running over to where Sicheng and Turtwig were. "Your Turtwig totally rocked!" He grins and looks down at the blue Pokemon next to him, a Piplup, Sicheng recognizes, looking rather proud of itself and its victories. "But my Piplup was way tougher than yours!" The energy and confidence leaves Yukhei's face as his smile drops and forms into a pout. "These were other people's Pokemon though..."

Crap, that's right. Sicheng forgot about that.

"But we had to use them..." Yukhei continues. "They won't mind, will they?"

Just then, someone walks up towards them, passing by and looking over at the Starly and the loose dirt on the ground. A streak of red invades Sicheng's eyesight and then leaves all the same.

Could it be? The cute assistant to the professor?

Yuta scans the ground left and right before letting out an "oh!" once he finds what he's looking for. "There's the briefcase! But why is it open?" He closes the briefcase, locks it, and picks it up, glancing up at both Yukhei and Sicheng, who seem to have sheepish looks on their faces and Poke Balls in their hands. Yuta's mouth opens with realization when he glances down at the Turtwig and Piplup, seemingly unaware of the situation at hand. "Did you...did you use the Pokemon in here?" He glances back at the fainted Starly behind them and puts the two events together. He sighs and locks eyes with Sicheng, a smile of understanding on his face. "I'll take this briefcase for now." And with that, the red-haired boy sets off again towards the lake entrance.

Sicheng feels his heart racing a little bit. He only held eye contact with him for a few seconds, is he really this weak for a pretty boy like him?! (The answer is yes. Yes he is.)

Yukhei watches as Yuta leaves, and lets out a groan of frustration. "Man, what was that about?" he questions once again. "Sicheng, let's get out of here." The taller begins to set off towards the lake entrance but stops himself, turning around. "But, I feel bad for just leaving the Starly there like this...." Yukhei scans the area, looking especially hard at the trees, and hums in satisfaction before walking towards one with blue fruit on it; Sicheng recognizes them as Oran berries. Yukhei picks a few of the berries and crouches down to place them between the two bird Pokemon for them to munch on later. He stands back up and turns hastily towards Sicheng. "Now let's get out of here before they wake up! Piplup got hurt in that battle and we might be in trouble if we get attacked again!" Yukhei presses the button in the center of the Poke Ball and points it towards the water-type. "Piplup, return!"

The red beam from the Poke Ball aims towards the Piplup as returns back inside, and Sicheng does the same for Turtwig. He follows Yukhei out of the lake entrance and back to the road outside. Yukhei falls behind him, insisting Sicheng switches places with him, the twinkle in his eye gone and a small frown on his face. Sicheng doesn't like seeing Yukhei sad, it isn't right in the world.

"You go ahead..." Yukhei says. "I know we have to go return these Pokemon. They're not ours." He pauses and glances down at the Poke Ball in his hand. "But I wanna spend just a little more time with this little guy..."

Sicheng gives him a smile and a nod. Yukhei is too good for this world. He leads the way back towards their starting point, but once again Sicheng and Yukhei are met with the strange duo from the lake.

"Hm?" Yukhei nearly stumbles into Sicheng before looking up, wondering why they stopped suddenly. "Oh hey, it's those people! Is that other guy staring at us?"

(Sicheng hopes Yuta is staring at him and him only.)

The professor moves closer to the two, glancing down at the two Pokeballs and then back up at them, a thoughtful look on his face. "I heard from Yuta that you used our Pokemon?" he inquires. "Let me see them, please."

Silently, the two hand over the Poke Balls to Minho, and the man lets out a hum, examining them over. "I see..." He hands them back over to Sicheng and Yukhei, and turns towards Yuta. "Yuta! I'm going back to my lab!"

"What? Oh!" Minho sets off towards the lab (wherever it was), leaving a confused Yuta behind. "Professor, wait for me!" With a sigh, Yuta looks up at the two. "I think you should visit our lab later. See ya!" Yuta waves goodbye with a wink and a smile, and Sicheng wants to melt.

Everything that keeps happening leaves Sicheng more and more confused than ever, and it seems to him that Yukhei feels the same way, as the young boy lets out an exasperated sigh. "What was all that craziness about?" Yukhei questions. "I mean, if he was angry he could've just like, yelled at us, or whatever..." He glances down back at the Poke Ball back in his hand. "And didn't he want their Pokemon back...?" Yukhei shakes his head and glances in the direction where Twinleaf Town lies. "Sicheng, we should go home too."

Sicheng agrees. It's been a long day and it hasn't even been a full day!

When Sicheng returns home, he takes off his shoes at the door and greets his mother a hello, who was cooking in the kitchen. He takes a seat at the bar counter, watching her, and going over previous events from earlier in the day in his head. Why didn't the professor take the Pokemon back? Was there even an actual lake Pokemon? How can he get the red-haired assistant Yuta to be his boyfriend?

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." His mother says with a piqued interest. "What's up, dear?"

Sicheng tells her everything (well, mostly everything. He omits the parts about Yuta, he can't tell his mom about that!) that happened so far today and about how he guesses he's going to visit the Pokemon lab later with Yukhei as she cooks today's lunch. Once he finishes, his mom lets out a hum in understanding, seemingly processed everything he's said. "Wow, I can't believe that happened to you." She stirs the food in the pot on the stove before continuing. "The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Choi of Sandgem Town. It's right across the way from here." she informs, using her ladle to point in the general direction of where she was talking about.

"I've heard that he's well known for his studies on Pokemon! But I'm not too sure as to whether he's friendly or not..." Sicheng's mother heads towards the cupboards and removes two bowls, one for her and one for Sicheng. She dishes out their meal and sits next to him before eating. "Sicheng, I think you need to visit him in Sandgem Town. You need to properly explain why you had no choice but to use his Pokemon." Sicheng guesses the unsureness he feels reaches his face, because his mom laughs and ruffles his hair. "Don't worry!" she encourages. "I'm sure he will understand."

Sicheng wishes he would have understood earlier and gave them the chance to explain earlier! Him and Yukhei were so confused and in the dark about everything.

"Oh, I know!" Sicheng's mom proclaims, hopping down from the stool at the bar counter. She heads towards the side closet next to the front door and pulls out a shoebox. "Sicheng, put these on."

What were these? Running shoes? Sicheng obeys his mother and puts the shoes on. Surprisingly, they're quite stylish, he thinks. He could definitely wear these all the time. Why were these hidden from him the whole time?

"Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure in itself, right?" his mom asks with a smile. "With those running shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster. And I spent quite a bit of money on these, young man, so you better use them!" Sicheng laughs and his mom ruffles his hair once again. "Now finish your lunch and go see the professor, okay?"

Sicheng does what his mother requests (what a good son, the Pokemon God Arceus must be smiling upon him now) and finishes his meal before heading out again. Once the front door closes behind him, he immediately breaks into a run towards the road outside Twinleaf Town. Huh, these shoes were stylish and convenient! They felt great on his feet. Thanks mom!

Instead of heading towards the lake, Sicheng takes the opposite route through the grass, careful to avoid battling at all costs. Turtwig was ready and more than able to go for a fight after having a quick rest, but Sicheng didn't want to use a Pokemon that was not rightfully is anymore than he had already needed to, as much as he wanted to keep the little guy. Instead, he releases Turtwig from the ball and walks side by side with him, the two exploring and interacting with people along the way.

When he reaches the entrance of Sandgem Town, Sicheng is met once again with the beauty that is Yuta the red-head assistant, and he swears that luck is truly on his side today. He'll be even luckier if he can get his number.

"Oh! There you are!" Yuta grins and runs towards him, waving.

Sicheng could probably die happy now with these minor interactions with the prettiest boy in the world that he just met.

"Please, come with me! Professor Choi is waiting!"

Anxiety suddenly socks Sicheng in the gut like a Focus Punch at full charge, and he has no choice but to follow Yuta to the laboratory. He hopes luck is still on his side for what's about to happen. Turns out the laboratory is the building right next to where they were standing, giving Sicheng no time at all to prepare what he's going to say!

Great!

"This is it! Our Pokemon Research Lab! Let's head inside!" Yuta gestures at the small building in front of them. Sicheng thinks it's rather quaint for a lab, but who knows what the inside looks like, guess there's only one way to find out一

THUD.

Of course.

"What the...." The tall, clumsy teenager questions before looking down at Sicheng. "Oh, it's you, Sicheng!" Well of course it's him! Who else would he bump into?! (Sicheng knows that he could bump into anyone so it is best to leave that question unsaid and unanswered.)

"Turns out the professor isn't as scary and confusing as he is totally out there!" Yukhei says, a warm smile on his face. Sicheng would love to entertain that thought if he knew what he meant by that. Seems as though Yukhei could see the initial confusion on his face, so he waves off what he says as a disregard towards it. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter, Sicheng. I'm out of here! See you later!" And with that, Yukhei runs towards the road next to the Pokemon Center, leaving both Sicheng and Yuta still in front of the lab.

"Wow, your friend seems to be really..." Yuta pauses, trying to think of a word. What is he gonna say? Interesting? Fun? Cute? Handsome? Boyfriend-like?! Sicheng worries about how this is going to end.

"...impatient."

Whew. Close call.

"Well, anyways, let's go inside." Yuta opens the door for them to enter and holds it for Sicheng and Turtwig. "After you!" he says with a kind smile. What a gentleman!

They walk through the lab towards where Professor Choi was standing, waiting for the two to arrive. "Finally, you've come." he greets Sicheng with a smile and a handshake. "Sicheng, was it? Welcome. I'm sure you've already met but this is my lab assistant, Yuta. He is your age." Sicheng shakes Yuta's hand and he swears he feels sparks. (It could just very well be how firm the handshake was, which is attractive within itself.)

"Let me see your Pokemon again." The professor requests, and Sicheng hands him Turtwig's Poke Ball. Minho crouches down and examines the grass-type standing between him and Yuta closely with a hum. "Hmm...I see..." he turns to face Sicheng with an interested look. "This Pokemon seems to be rather happy." Yuta face brightens and a grin appears upon his face, clearly satisfied with the professor's evaluation, and Sicheng can't help but get distracted by how pretty Yuta is.

What snaps him back into reality is the professor clapping his hands. "All right then! I'll give you that Turtwig to you as a gift."

He's gonna WHAT?!

Somebody pinch him. He must be dreaming.

Turtwig lets out a happy cry and jumps, and Yuta crouches down to pick Turtwig up, who crawls into his arms with no second questions. Sicheng wishes he could capture such a picture perfect moment but instead settles on patting his new Pokemon on the head. Minho smiles at the scene before continuing on with what he was saying.

"Your friend Yukhei told me what happened at the lake." Well that's one less thing Sicheng has to explain. "I heard you battled very well, despite it being your first time. And, from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and that Pokemon, though it is still young. That's why I would like to entrust you with Turtwig."

Yuta nuzzles the top of Turtwig's head against his cheek. "I'm glad you're kind towards Pokemon." he says in a soft voice. "If you weren't, I don't know what I'd do..." The professor clears his awkwardly (way to ruin the moment, Professor Choi) so he can finally finish up what he was saying.

"Let's move onto our main topic. There is something I want you to do for me. My name is Minho, Professor Minho Choi." he starts off formally, as if Sicheng never knew. This is a little odd, Sicheng thinks. "First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokemon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex." He fishes out a little red device from his lab coat pocket and flips it open. "This Pokedex is a high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter." That's handy. It's like an encyclopedia on the go. "This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for me?"

Sicheng has never been more excited in his life.

He nods enthusiastically and Minho smiles. "Good answer." He hands Sicheng the Pokedex and watches as he puts it in his bag. "Sicheng, your grand adventure begins now!"

"I'm starting my adventure too!" Yuta chimes in, crouching to place Turtwig down on the floor. "The professor has told me a few things that I need to know already, so in a sense, I'm just like you! I just had a little head start, that's all. My Pokemon is Chimchar, it was the other one inside the briefcase." Yuta reaches his hand into his pocket and takes out his phone.

It's happening.

"Can I get your number?" Yuta asks with a grin and a wink. "I'd be happy to teach you things."

Sicheng plans on acting like he knows nothing just to have Yuta teach him things. His fate is sealed. He inputs his number into Yuta's phone and sends a text so that he can save it on his. Yuta smiles when he sees the message he sent and places the phone back into his pocket. "Glad to meet to you, Sicheng!" And with that, Yuta walks out of the lab, fiery red hair and all, waving at him and the professor.

Sicheng was glad to meet him too.

☆

to: sicheng  
from: yuta  
[04:38 PM] hello sicheng! this is yuta, the kind and pretty red hair lab assistant :)


End file.
